


Baking A Mess

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute baking, Fluff, M/M, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Patton convinces Logan to bake a cake with him. Ingredients end up everywhere and the cakes turn out diffrent than expected.





	Baking A Mess

Logan would never have agreed to baking under any circumstance but when his boyfriend, Patton asked him to he regertfully agreed. Which lead to him standing in their kitchen with baking supplies set out in front of them.

"What are we making," Logan inquired.

"We are each making a tiny cake," Patton exclaimed.

Logan grabbed all of his ingredients and started to mix them together to form the cake mix. As Logan was quietly mixing the ingredients he suddenly felt powder landing on him. He turned around and came face to face with Patton who was slightly covered in flour.

"I said I'd give you flowers and I don't think this is what you were expecting," Patton joked.

Logan smirked a little and leaned in and kissed Patton.

 "You are a dork." Logan teased pulling away from the kiss and back to mixing his cake.

Logan eventually got the batter completely mixed and poured into the cake pan.

He turned around and looked at Patton and asked. "Are you done?"

Patton turned around holding his cake pan in his hands, "Yep!"

Logan took Patton's cake pan and placed it in the oven along with his own cake pan. "Why don't you go take a shower, Patton. I'll clean up this mess."

Logan watched Patton walk away and slowly started to sweep up all the odds and ends that ended up on the floor including a lot of flour. By the time Logan was done sweeping up the floor and cleaning off the counters Patton had gotten done with his shower.

"You should also take a shower. You are more of a mess than me," Patton stated, slightly startling Logan in the process.

"There is still more I need to clean up." Logan responded.

"I'll clean the dishes and watch the timer on the oven so the cakes dont overcook." Patton responed.

Logan unwillingly went up to his room and grabbed another black tshirt and tan pants. As he walked into the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw that the flour was much worse on him than it was on Patton. Logan's hair and shoulders were coated with flour. Logan carefully took off his clothes, trying not to get flour all over the bathroom, and go into the shower. By the time Logan got out of the shower the cakes had gotten done and Patton had carefully taken them out of the oven.

"Can we put the icing on now," Patton asked.

"You let the cake cool so the icing doesn't melt and make a mess," Logan explained.

"I wanna put the icing on now," Patton protested.

Logan regretfully caved in and let Patton put the icing on the cake he made. Logan personally waited a little while longer for the cake to cool before putting on the icing. Once both the cakes were finished they were cut into two pieces.

Both sides took a bite out of each cake. Patton after taking a bite of each cake started to eat all of his half of Logan's cake. Logan didn't blame Patton for not eating the cake that he made himself. It wasn't as good as Logan's cake but Logan ate all of Patton's cake. Patton ended up shoving the half that was supposed to be his towards the center of the table for Logan to eat. Logan finished the whole cake because his boyfriend made it and it was his job to make his boyfriend feel important.


End file.
